stitchersfandomcom-20200213-history
Midnight Stitcher
Midnight Stitcher is the fifth episode of Season 2 of Stitchers and the 16th episode overall. Synopsis The team is forced to disobey Maggie’s direct orders, on an all-new episode of “Stitchers” airing TUESDAY, APRIL 19 (10:00–11:00 p.m. EDT) on Freeform. When a young woman falls to her death with a cryptic note attached to her body, Kirsten is convinced the message is somehow tied to her own past. But when the stitch reveals the victim was brainwashed to kill movie director Roman Bain (Michael Graziadei), the team ends up in a race against time to find the person responsible before someone gets seriously hurt. Meanwhile, Camille’s defense training unexpectedly reunites her with Liam (Jack Turner). Summary Stitchers starts with Camille and Linus making out. She says they need to move his stuff back to his apartment. He says Cameron didn’t like them using his bed. Linus mentions Cameron getting busy and Camille wants to know what he means. He says Cameron met a girl named Nina and was up til 3 am talking about Doctor Who with her. She asks if Kirsten knows about Nina and then Kirsten is there and Linus says she does now. He goes to wait outside and Kirsten says she already knew. Kirsten says she told Cameron not to wait while she sorted out her feelings. She tells Camille she found out her dad had a first wife she never knew about named Elizabeth. Kirsten wonders if Elizabeth might know where her dad is. Someone screams and then a woman comes crashing down on a diner table to her death while horrified onlookers back away and call 911. Maggie tells the team the woman’s name was Sandy Abrams and was a receptionist and aspiring actress. She fell from the roof and there’s a note that says “this is his fault K.C.” in her handwriting. They don’t know whose name that might be. Kirsten wonders if this is about her since those are her initials. Maggie says this might be an ambush so they won’t stitch in. She says they need to wait to hear from Mitchell Blair. Kirsten pushes for a stitch but Maggie says she can’t put her in danger. Camille works with her boxing coach and Liam is there. She’s surprised to see him. She says she thought he went to Europe. He says he found a teaching gig and says he’s rather Kirsten not know he’s in town but asks about her. Camille says she totally moved on from him and he scoffs. Camille says Kirsten never mentions him at all and is completely done. Liam says that’s not surprising since she’s so emotionless and Camille says she’s changed but still isn’t into him. Liam asks to get with her sometime and Camille says no but then he suggests them as sparring partners. He says he and Kirsten are done and it’s just Krav Maga. She gets a text from Kirsten telling her to go home. Liam asks for her number and she puts it into his phone. Kirsten asks where she was and Cameron says Kirsten wants to secret stitch into Sandy behind Maggie’s back. Cameron says this is a stretch and may not be about Daniel. Kirsten pressures them and Cameron says okay. Camille agrees also and glares at Linus who says he hates peer pressure because he caves. He smiles and Cameron says Maggie will know when the system comes online. They realize they’ll have 20 minutes before Maggie can get there and stop them. They head to the lab and go inside and Cameron tells Kirsten to suit up. They are ready to start and boot the system. Maggie’s phone chimes and she curses. They double up on jobs and start the stitch. They have eight minutes before Maggie can get there. They stitch Kirsten in and she sees the roof of a building where Sandy was hanging out and reading a script. Then we see the kid in the red baseball cap again. She tells Cameron he’s there. Kirsten goes after the kid and Cameron says they don’t have time for this. She says he’s gone and now she’s outside an office building and Sandy found a red rose on her car. She asks a guy what this is and says stop giving me flowers, it’s over. The guy says they’re meant to be together and she tells him to back off when he gets grabby. She glares and drives away. Kirsten says this is weird and finds a gooey wall in front of her. She pushes on it and goes through. Alarms blare and Kirsten goes limp. Cameron says they have to pull her out. Kirsten can’t hear them. Cameron moves her backwards and she’s back on the roof and asks where she is and what happened. Then she sees Sandy being pushed to the edge and fighting. Kristen says Sandy didn’t jump then jumps. Maggie comes in yelling at them. Maggie reminds them she gave them an order not to stitch and rails at them about not being a team. Cameron says sorry and Kirsten says she had to know. Maggie says this is not the find your daddy show. Kirsten says sorry and says we couldn’t access all her memories – they were blocked by some sort of barrier. Maggie says figure it out and never pull a stunt like this again. She storms off. Kirsten is with Fish and spots the guy from Sandy’s memories. The guy runs from them and they nab him but he says he went out with her once and then she blew him off. Kirsten checks his arm and says no scar like she saw on the killer – and this guy has no clue she’s dead. Cameron and Camille go see Ben, Sandy’s BF, and he says his head is screwed up. They ask if Sandy had any enemies. He says he doesn’t know and just wants to go take a nap. He says go talk to Kim who moved in with them and took over Sandy’s life. He says Kim moved away a week ago and he says she only left meditation music behind. He starts playing the music and then gets an empty look and goes outside to the roof and heads for the edge. They run to stop him as he tries to climb over. They spot the scar from the video – he’s the killer. Maggie says Ben is at the hospital in the psych ward and says he’s been suffering memory loss. Cameron talks about the weird meditation music. Camille says that track isn’t available anywhere. Maggie says this case is closed but they can take a look in the morning. She says no more midnight stitching. Camille gets a text to spar with Liam. Linus asks her out and she says she has a big school project to work on tonight. Fisher shows up asking for Maggie then asks if Camille is okay. Camille asks if you ever feel like you’re in too deep and says how do you stop the work from hurting people you care about. He says he doesn’t know but wishes he did. He says she can talk to him anytime and Camille thanks him and goes. She meets Liam for a sparring session and they chat after. She asks why he stayed in LA and he says he misses Kirsten and how easy it was to be with her. Camille says she threw up in her mouth and calls him a selfish English prick for liking her because she made no demands. He says Kirsten was his longest relationship even though it was mostly long distance. He then flirts up Camille who says she has to go and walks out. Nina asks Cameron how he can not like Torchwood and he says Captain Jack is not worth a spinoff. He says agree to disagree. They make out. She says say that Captain Jack rules and I’ll stay. Kirsten sleeps and dreams about the stitch and the extra stuff she saw past the barrier when she went limp. She gets up and opens the front door and walks outside. Next morning, Camille finds her in bed and tells her to get up it’s late. Kirsten freaks when she sees how late it is. Her feet are filthy and Camille asks what’s up. Kirsten says she heard a noise last night and went to check on it and there was nothing don’t worry. She takes a call from Linus who asks where they are. He says get here as soon as you can and says he isolated the barrier from the stitch. Linus shows them reduced activity in parts of the brain and Maggie listens too. It’s an embedded area of consciousness she’s not aware of. Maggie says to pull Ben’s scan from the hospital. He has it too. Maggie says they were brainwashed by this Kim person and they wonder why and for what purpose. Cameron says Kim paid cash for the apartment and used couriers and delivery people. Camille mentions her hobbit feet from earlier and Kirsten asks why she told him that. Kirsten says she was just sleepwalking but Camille says you don’t know what happened. Kirsten says has to stitch and doesn’t want Cameron to red flag her. Camille says don’t come crying to me if your brain blows up. She stitches in and she’s in blackness and then sees a gun with a silencer. She says Sandy is assembling a gun and prepping for something. Sandy shoots a mannequin and then we see her looking at a magazine cover and says Sandy was programmed as an assassin. The target was Roman Bain a big producer. Kim Charles, former MI6, sued him last year over a film idea about brainwashing assassins. Maggie says they’ll scoop up Kim Charles. They need to warn Bain. Kirsten and Fisher go see Bain on set and he scoffs at him being risk. He says Kim Charles is a whack job and says she made up the whole story. He says he came up with a better story than hers. Bain says doing a threat assessment will take forever since most of the people on set hate him. Linus tells Cameron that Camille is pulling back from him. Linus is playing the music which puts Kirsten into some sort of zone out mood. She then grabs Fisher’s gun and scares the three guys. Kirsten goes to the keyboard, presses a few buttons and then back out still holding the gun. She jammed the system and locked them out of the elevator. They think she got Sandy’s brainwashing when she stitched in and was just activated. Maggie paces while Linus searches for Kim Charles. He reminds her that Kim is MI6 and can hide. Camille is with Fisher and they can’t find Kirsten. Cameron comes back and says she’s not at his place yet. Maggie says Bain won’t accept protection. Cameron theorizes that Kirsten will wait at the studio til Bain shows up tomorrow. We see Kirsten walking down a sidewalk and two guys coming out of a club. They have a joint and ask if she wants a hit. One of them grabs her and she kicks his ass then the other one too. The guys take off and leave her alone. She backs into the shadows. Next day, the team heads to the studio to find Kirsten. Maggie approaches Bain and says there will be an attempt on his life today. He’s not buying it and insists on working. Cameron lurks around looking for Kirsten and spots her heading for Bain. Kirsten fires a warning shot then takes aim at Cameron when he interferes. He says please don’t pull that trigger. Fisher has his gun out and Cameron tries to talk her down. The other actors and crew crouch scared. Cameron says she’s being controlled by someone and she would not allow that. He says she needs to break free from this. He says he knows she can hear him and her mind is strong – one of the strongest he’s met. He asks if she remembers when he died for her and says he’s willing to do it again, but this time she can’t bring him back. He says make the bounce. She comes back to herself and says she’s okay. Bain sighs. Then another actress takes aim at Bain and she shoots the woman. Maggie tell Cameron to get Kirsten out of there. Later, Maggie approaches her and hands her a cup of tea. Maggie says it’s hard shooting someone and she’s been there. It’s tea with a kicker and Maggie tells her she did the right thing and didn’t kill the woman. Maggie says that Kim took advantage of an opportunity and Maggie says she hoped the note had been about her father so they could find him. They clink glasses in a toast. Kirsten comes down later and Cameron says her brain scan is clean. She thanks him for saving her and asks how he knew she’d snap out of it and not shoot him. He says he didn’t but they’ve been in each other’s minds. She asks if he wants to do something tonight but he says he can’t and she says it’s okay. Linus asks Camille if she wants to hang out but she says she’s tired. Maggie asks Camille to come talk to her and that’s a good excuse for her to walk away from Linus. Maggie asks how it’s going and Camille says Liam thinks she joined his gym on accident. Camille says it’s on schedule and she says he’s taken the bait but she doesn’t like lying to Linus. She asks Maggie how far she should go and Maggie asks how far are you willing to go to protect Kirsten. Camille sighs. Kirsten answers the door and it’s Fisher with news about Elizabeth Stinger. She lets him in and he says she got remarried and her name is Elizabeth Brown but there are hundreds of women in California with that name. That’s a problem. Spoilers and Notes *In the trailer, it is shown that Kirsten may stitch into a poison brain and then get "activated", as Cameron says during a scene. Kirsten is then seen holding a gun to Cameron. This may be the result of being "activated" by the poison brain. *The Summary was provided by CelebDirtyLaundry. Title and Background *The title of the episode was confirmed by Jeffrey Alan Schechter on Thursday, November 19th, 2015. https://twitter.com/JeffASchechter/status/667480145607790592 *The synopsis was confirmed by Freeform Press.Freeform Press: Midnight Stitcher Episode's Cast Starring: *Emma Ishta as Kirsten Clark *Kyle Harris as Cameron Goodkin *Salli Richardson-Whitfield as Maggie Baptiste *Ritesh Rajan as Linus Ahluwalia *Allison Scagliotti as Camille Engelson *Damon Dayoub as Detective Quincy Fisher Guest Starring: *Jack Turner as Liam Granger *Michael Graziadei as Roman Bain *Jasmin Savoy Brown as Nina *Guy Wilson as Ben Spiros *Kate Boyer as Kim Charles *Johnny Rey Diaz as Elliot Jacobson *Vanessa E. Garcia as Sandy Abrams *Nico Woulard as Dude #1 *Joe Sobalo Jr. as Dude #2 Trivia *Jeffrey A. Schechter, the showrunner of Stitchers, said that initially the character of Martha was going to make a reappearence and was going to be the baddie in this episode.With her plan being to get revenge on Maggie and Kirsten both. Music Quotes *TBA Gallery Promotional Midnight_Stitcher_@_Freeform_(1).jpg Midnight_Stitcher_@_Freeform_(2).jpg Midnight_Stitcher_@_Freeform_(4).jpg Midnight_Stitcher_@_Freeform_(5).jpg STITCHERS_Promotional_Photo_2x05_(1).jpg STITCHERS_Promotional_Photo_2x05_(2).jpg STITCHERS_Promotional_Photo_2x05_(3).jpg STITCHERS_Promotional_Photo_2x05_(4).jpg STITCHERS_Promotional_Photo_2x05_(5).jpg Stitchers_2x05_Promo_(1).png STITCHERS_Promotional_Photo_2x05_(6).jpg STITCHERS_Promotional_Photo_2x05_(7).jpg STITCHERS_Promotional_Photo_2x05_(8).jpg STITCHERS_Promotional_Photo_2x05_(9).jpg Stitchers_2x05_Promo_(2).png Stitchers_2x05_Promo_(4).png Stitchers_2x05_Promo_(5).png Stitchers_2x05_Promo_(6).png Stitchers_2x05_Promo_(7).png Stitchers_2x05_Promo_(8).png Stitchers_2x05_Promo_(9).png Stitchers_2x05_Promo_(10).png Stitchers_2x05_Promo_(11).png Stitchers_2x05_Promo_(12).png Behind the Scenes 2015-11-20 0920.png Stitchers2005TableRead.png Kyle S2 BTS.png 2.05BTS03.jpg 2.05BTS02.jpg|BTS on location filming episode 5 2.05BTS01.jpg 2015-12-02 1253.png 2.0XBTS Norman-cast.jpg 2.05 BTS05.jpg 2.05 BTS06.jpg|Cast Readthru for Episode 5 2.05 BTS07.jpg|Day 2 of 7 Shooting Episode 5 2.05BTS08.jpg Screencaps 2.05-002.jpg 2.05-003.jpg 2.05-004.jpg 2.05-005.jpg 2.05-006.jpg 2.05-007.jpg 2.05-008.jpg 2.05-009.jpg 2.05-010.jpg 2.05-011.jpg 2.05-012.jpg 2.05-013.jpg 2.05-014.jpg 2.05-015.jpg 2.05-016.jpg 2.05-017.jpg 2.05-018.jpg 2.05-019.jpg 2.05-020.jpg 2.05-021.jpg 2.05-022.jpg 2.05-023.jpg 2.05-024.jpg 2.05-025.jpg 2.05-026.jpg 2.05-027.jpg 2.05-028.jpg 2.05-029.jpg 2.05-030.jpg 2.05-031.jpg 2.05-032.jpg 2.05-033.jpg 2.05-034.jpg 2.05-035.jpg 2.05-036.jpg 2.05-037.jpg 2.05-038.jpg 2.05-039.jpg 2.05-040.jpg 2.05-041.jpg 2.05-042.jpg 2.05-043.jpg 2.05-044.jpg 2.05-045.jpg 2.05-046.jpg 2.05-047.jpg 2.05-048.jpg 2.05-049.jpg 2.05-050.jpg 2.05-051.jpg 2.05-052.jpg 2.05-053.jpg 2.05-054.jpg 2.05-055.jpg 2.05-056.jpg 2.05-057.jpg 2.05-058.jpg 2.05-059.jpg 2.05-060.jpg 2.05-061.jpg 2.05-062.jpg 2.05-063.jpg 2.05-064.jpg 2.05-065.jpg 2.05-066.jpg 2.05-067.jpg 2.05-068.jpg 2.05-069.jpg 2.05-070.jpg 2.05-071.jpg 2.05-072.jpg 2.05-073.jpg 2.05-074.jpg 2.05-075.jpg 2.05-076.jpg 2.05-077.jpg 2.05-078.jpg 2.05-079.jpg 2.05-080.jpg 2.05-081.jpg 2.05-082.jpg 2.05-083.jpg 2.05-084.jpg 2.05-085.jpg 2.05-086.jpg 2.05-087.jpg 2.05-088.jpg 2.05-089.jpg 2.05-090.jpg 2.05-091.jpg 2.05-092.jpg 2.05-093.jpg 2.05-094.jpg 2.05-095.jpg 2.05-096.jpg 2.05-097.jpg 2.05-098.jpg 2.05-099.jpg 2.05-100.jpg 2.05-101.jpg 2.05-102.jpg 2.05-103.jpg 2.05-104.jpg 2.05-105.jpg 2.05-106.jpg 2.05-107.jpg 2.05-108.jpg 2.05-109.jpg 2.05-110.jpg 2.05-111.jpg 2.05-112.jpg 2.05-113.jpg 2.05-114.jpg 2.05-115.jpg 2.05-116.jpg 2.05-117.jpg 2.05-118.jpg 2.05-119.jpg 2.05-120.jpg 2.05-121.jpg 2.05-122.jpg 2.05-123.jpg 2.05-124.jpg 2.05-125.jpg 2.05-126.jpg 2.05-127.jpg 2.05-128.jpg 2.05-129.jpg 2.05-130.jpg 2.05-131.jpg 2.05-132.jpg 2.05-133.jpg 2.05-134.jpg 2.05-135.jpg 2.05-136.jpg 2.05-137.jpg 2.05-138.jpg 2.05-139.jpg 2.05-140.jpg 2.05-141.jpg 2.05-142.jpg 2.05-143.jpg 2.05-144.jpg 2.05-145.jpg 2.05-146.jpg 2.05-147.jpg 2.05-148.jpg 2.05-149.jpg 2.05-150.jpg 2.05-151.jpg 2.05-152.jpg 2.05-153.jpg 2.05-154.jpg 2.05-155.jpg 2.05-156.jpg 2.05-157.jpg 2.05-158.jpg 2.05-159.jpg 2.05-160.jpg 2.05-161.jpg 2.05-162.jpg 2.05-163.jpg 2.05-164.jpg 2.05-165.jpg 2.05-166.jpg 2.05-167.jpg 2.05-168.jpg 2.05-169.jpg 2.05-170.jpg 2.05-171.jpg 2.05-172.jpg 2.05-173.jpg 2.05-174.jpg 2.05-175.jpg 2.05-176.jpg 2.05-177.jpg 2.05-178.jpg 2.05-179.jpg 2.05-180.jpg 2.05-181.jpg 2.05-182.jpg 2.05-183.jpg 2.05-184.jpg 2.05-185.jpg 2.05-186.jpg 2.05-187.jpg 2.05-188.jpg 2.05-189.jpg 2.05-190.jpg 2.05-191.jpg 2.05-192.jpg 2.05-193.jpg 2.05-194.jpg 2.05-195.jpg 2.05-196.jpg 2.05-197.jpg 2.05-198.jpg 2.05-199.jpg 2.05-200.jpg 2.05-201.jpg 2.05-202.jpg 2.05-203.jpg 2.05-204.jpg 2.05-205.jpg 2.05-206.jpg 2.05-207.jpg 2.05-208.jpg 2.05-209.jpg 2.05-210.jpg 2.05-211.jpg 2.05-212.jpg 2.05-213.jpg 2.05-214.jpg 2.05-215.jpg 2.05-216.jpg 2.05-217.jpg 2.05-218.jpg 2.05-219.jpg 2.05-220.jpg 2.05-221.jpg 2.05-222.jpg 2.05-223.jpg 2.05-224.jpg 2.05-225.jpg 2.05-226.jpg 2.05-227.jpg 2.05-228.jpg 2.05-229.jpg 2.05-230.jpg 2.05-231.jpg 2.05-232.jpg 2.05-233.jpg 2.05-234.jpg 2.05-235.jpg 2.05-236.jpg 2.05-237.jpg 2.05-238.jpg 2.05-239.jpg 2.05-240.jpg 2.05-241.jpg 2.05-242.jpg 2.05-243.jpg 2.05-244.jpg 2.05-245.jpg 2.05-246.jpg 2.05-247.jpg 2.05-248.jpg 2.05-249.jpg 2.05-250.jpg 2.05-251.jpg 2.05-252.jpg 2.05-253.jpg 2.05-254.jpg 2.05-255.jpg 2.05-256.jpg 2.05-257.jpg 2.05-258.jpg 2.05-259.jpg 2.05-260.jpg 2.05-261.jpg 2.05-262.jpg 2.05-263.jpg 2.05-264.jpg 2.05-265.jpg 2.05-266.jpg 2.05-267.jpg 2.05-268.jpg 2.05-269.jpg 2.05-270.jpg 2.05-271.jpg 2.05-272.jpg 2.05-273.jpg 2.05-274.jpg 2.05-275.jpg 2.05-276.jpg 2.05-277.jpg 2.05-278.jpg 2.05-279.jpg 2.05-280.jpg 2.05-281.jpg 2.05-282.jpg 2.05-283.jpg 2.05-284.jpg 2.05-285.jpg 2.05-286.jpg 2.05-287.jpg 2.05-288.jpg 2.05-289.jpg 2.05-290.jpg 2.05-291.jpg 2.05-292.jpg 2.05-293.jpg 2.05-294.jpg 2.05-295.jpg 2.05-296.jpg 2.05-297.jpg 2.05-298.jpg 2.05-299.jpg 2.05-300.jpg 2.05-301.jpg 2.05-302.jpg 2.05-303.jpg 2.05-304.jpg 2.05-305.jpg 2.05-306.jpg 2.05-307.jpg 2.05-308.jpg 2.05-309.jpg 2.05-310.jpg 2.05-311.jpg 2.05-312.jpg 2.05-313.jpg 2.05-314.jpg 2.05-315.jpg 2.05-316.jpg 2.05-317.jpg 2.05-318.jpg 2.05-319.jpg 2.05-320.jpg 2.05-321.jpg 2.05-322.jpg 2.05-323.jpg 2.05-324.jpg 2.05-325.jpg 2.05-326.jpg 2.05-327.jpg 2.05-328.jpg 2.05-329.jpg 2.05-330.jpg 2.05-331.jpg 2.05-332.jpg 2.05-333.jpg 2.05-334.jpg 2.05-335.jpg 2.05-336.jpg 2.05-337.jpg 2.05-338.jpg 2.05-339.jpg 2.05-340.jpg 2.05-341.jpg 2.05-342.jpg 2.05-343.jpg 2.05-344.jpg 2.05-345.jpg 2.05-346.jpg 2.05-347.jpg 2.05-348.jpg 2.05-349.jpg 2.05-350.jpg 2.05-351.jpg 2.05-352.jpg 2.05-353.jpg 2.05-354.jpg 2.05-355.jpg 2.05-356.jpg 2.05-357.jpg 2.05-358.jpg 2.05-359.jpg 2.05-360.jpg 2.05-361.jpg 2.05-362.jpg 2.05-363.jpg 2.05-364.jpg 2.05-365.jpg 2.05-366.jpg 2.05-367.jpg 2.05-368.jpg 2.05-369.jpg 2.05-370.jpg 2.05-371.jpg 2.05-372.jpg 2.05-373.jpg 2.05-374.jpg 2.05-375.jpg 2.05-376.jpg 2.05-377.jpg 2.05-378.jpg 2.05-379.jpg 2.05-380.jpg 2.05-381.jpg 2.05-382.jpg 2.05-383.jpg 2.05-384.jpg 2.05-385.jpg 2.05-386.jpg 2.05-387.jpg 2.05-388.jpg 2.05-389.jpg 2.05-390.jpg 2.05-391.jpg 2.05-392.jpg 2.05-393.jpg 2.05-394.jpg 2.05-395.jpg 2.05-396.jpg 2.05-397.jpg 2.05-398.jpg 2.05-399.jpg 2.05-400.jpg 2.05-401.jpg 2.05-402.jpg 2.05-403.jpg 2.05-404.jpg 2.05-405.jpg 2.05-406.jpg 2.05-407.jpg 2.05-408.jpg 2.05-409.jpg 2.05-410.jpg 2.05-411.jpg 2.05-412.jpg 2.05-413.jpg 2.05-414.jpg 2.05-415.jpg 2.05-416.jpg 2.05-417.jpg 2.05-418.jpg 2.05-419.jpg 2.05-420.jpg 2.05-421.jpg 2.05-422.jpg 2.05-423.jpg 2.05-424.jpg 2.05-425.jpg 2.05-426.jpg 2.05-427.jpg 2.05-428.jpg 2.05-429.jpg 2.05-430.jpg 2.05-431.jpg 2.05-432.jpg 2.05-433.jpg 2.05-434.jpg 2.05-435.jpg 2.05-436.jpg 2.05-437.jpg 2.05-438.jpg 2.05-439.jpg 2.05-440.jpg 2.05-441.jpg 2.05-442.jpg 2.05-443.jpg 2.05-444.jpg 2.05-445.jpg 2.05-446.jpg 2.05-447.jpg 2.05-448.jpg 2.05-449.jpg 2.05-450.jpg 2.05-451.jpg 2.05-452.jpg 2.05-453.jpg 2.05-454.jpg 2.05-455.jpg 2.05-456.jpg 2.05-457.jpg 2.05-458.jpg 2.05-459.jpg 2.05-460.jpg 2.05-461.jpg 2.05-462.jpg 2.05-463.jpg 2.05-464.jpg 2.05-465.jpg 2.05-466.jpg 2.05-467.jpg 2.05-468.jpg 2.05-469.jpg 2.05-470.jpg 2.05-471.jpg 2.05-472.jpg 2.05-473.jpg 2.05-474.jpg 2.05-475.jpg 2.05-476.jpg 2.05-477.jpg 2.05-478.jpg 2.05-479.jpg 2.05-480.jpg 2.05-481.jpg 2.05-482.jpg 2.05-483.jpg 2.05-484.jpg 2.05-485.jpg 2.05-486.jpg 2.05-487.jpg 2.05-488.jpg 2.05-489.jpg 2.05-490.jpg 2.05-491.jpg 2.05-492.jpg 2.05-493.jpg 2.05-494.jpg 2.05-495.jpg 2.05-496.jpg 2.05-497.jpg 2.05-498.jpg 2.05-499.jpg 2.05-500.jpg 2.05-501.jpg 2.05-502.jpg 2.05-503.jpg 2.05-504.jpg 2.05-505.jpg 2.05-506.jpg 2.05-507.jpg 2.05-508.jpg 2.05-509.jpg 2.05-510.jpg 2.05-511.jpg 2.05-512.jpg 2.05-513.jpg 2.05-514.jpg 2.05-515.jpg 2.05-516.jpg 2.05-517.jpg 2.05-518.jpg 2.05-519.jpg 2.05-520.jpg 2.05-521.jpg 2.05-522.jpg 2.05-523.jpg 2.05-524.jpg 2.05-525.jpg 2.05-526.jpg 2.05-527.jpg 2.05-528.jpg 2.05-529.jpg 2.05-530.jpg 2.05-531.jpg 2.05-532.jpg 2.05-533.jpg 2.05-534.jpg 2.05-535.jpg 2.05-536.jpg 2.05-537.jpg 2.05-538.jpg 2.05-539.jpg 2.05-540.jpg 2.05-541.jpg 2.05-542.jpg 2.05-543.jpg 2.05-544.jpg 2.05-545.jpg 2.05-546.jpg 2.05-547.jpg 2.05-548.jpg 2.05-549.jpg 2.05-550.jpg 2.05-551.jpg 2.05-552.jpg 2.05-553.jpg 2.05-554.jpg 2.05-555.jpg 2.05-556.jpg 2.05-557.jpg 2.05-558.jpg 2.05-559.jpg 2.05-560.jpg 2.05-561.jpg 2.05-562.jpg 2.05-563.jpg 2.05-564.jpg 2.05-565.jpg 2.05-566.jpg 2.05-567.jpg 2.05-568.jpg 2.05-569.jpg 2.05-570.jpg 2.05-571.jpg 2.05-572.jpg 2.05-573.jpg 2.05-574.jpg Promos and Sneak Peeks Stitchers 2x05 - 'Midnight Stitcher' (Wikia Exclusive) Stitchers 2x05 Promo Preview Tuesdays at 10pm 9c on Freeform! Stitchers 2x05 Clip – Protecting Linus Tuesdays at 10pm 9c on Freeform! Stitchers 2x05 Clip – Camsten Tuesdays at 10pm 9c on Freeform! Stitchers 2x05 Clip – Kirsten Tuesdays at 10pm 9c on Freeform! Stitchers 2x05 Clip – Brainwashed Tuesdays at 10pm 9c on Freeform!-0 Stitchers 2x05 Clip – Midnight Stitch Tuesdays at 10pm 9c on Freeform! Stitchers 2x05 Clip – Hobbit Feet Tuesdays at 10pm 9c on Freeform! Stitchers 2x05 Clip – Cameron & Nina Tuesdays at 10pm 9c on Freeform! Stitchers 2x05 Sneak Peek Camille & Liam Tuesdays at 10pm 9c on Freeform! Stitchers 2x05 Sneak Peek Unauthorized Stitch Tuesdays at 10pm 9c on Freeform! Stitchers 2x05 Sneak Peek Camille & Fisher Tuesdays at 10pm 9c on Freeform! References Category:Stitchers TV Series Category:Freeform Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes